


Our thing

by Loveskamm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveskamm/pseuds/Loveskamm
Summary: Isak and Even were both stressed with their finals, neglecting each other, not communicating. Isak's sleep-deprived brain twisted a situation with Even's coworker, making him jealous and confronting Even about it.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Our thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are staying safe and inside even though this has been going on for way too long. I have been weirdly inspired in quarantine so here I am, sharing another fanfic with you. I hope you enjoy, and that you will be able to focus on something else than the chaotic situation outside for a while <3

It had been a stressful couple of weeks for both of them. Finals were kicking their asses, Isak was staying up late every night and waking up early every morning. Even had always made fun of him for being a nerd, but Isak just wanted, needed to have good grades to become a doctor one day. Even didn't care about his grades as much as Isak, but he still studied hard to pass his finals. 

On top of that, Even still needed to work to pay the rent. Isak took a couple of days off, so he could focus on studying and Even was fine with that. He knew his boy would not be able to work now while he was so stressed out. 

They hadn't seen much of each other in those couple of weeks. They were both in their worlds, Isak mostly studying in the library, Even working or studying at home, waiting for Isak with dinner. Isak usually stayed in the library till closing time, then came home all tired and anxious, kissed Even hello, just from it being a routine. He didn't even touch the dinner Even prepared for him. He sat at their table, opened his books, and continued to study. 

Even was worried about his boy because every time Isak was this stressed out, he lived on Redbull and coffee. But then again, Even was busy with his finals, so the worry only lasted a minute before he had to continue to study himself. 

Every night he went to bed alone, Isak still sitting at their table, hunched over his books. Even missed cuddling Isak to sleep, but he knew that even if he managed to drag Isak to bed, his boyfriend would not be able to fall asleep anyways

Both of them were so busy, they didn't even talk, apart from hellos and goodbyes. 

Although Isak was so focused on studying, he missed Even's little notes and drawings he used to find in his backpack, books, and notebooks every morning. It was a constant reminder that Even loved him. He missed giggling at the silly scenarios, Even came up with, and feeling the butterflies in his stomach while reading cute confessions of love. He knew Even was busy just as much as Isak, but he was allowed to miss him. 

The closer it was to the finals, the later Isak went to sleep and the more he overlooked Even. Even could not remember the last time Isak had touched him. Not in a sexual way, but just caressed his cheek, arm, or thigh. His boyfriend was always touching him in some way, so it felt off not to feel his touch for such a long time. 

Even's finals were two days before Isak's, and he didn't want to celebrate alone, without him, so he took more shifts at KB. He was not too sad about it, because both of his shifts were with his coworker Oliver, who he had become friends with pretty quickly. 

He didn't talk to Isak much, just shot him a message to let him know he passed, to which Isak reacted with how proud he was and how much he loved Even. He was, once again, reminded of how much he had missed his boy. However, he knew he had to let Isak focus and study for one more day. 

His shift with Oliver was fun as always, he prepared Even's favorite tea and piece of cake for him, and congratulated him on passing the finals. 

When he arrived home, Isak was passed out on their bed with books and notes scattered all around him. His heart broke a little from the sight of his boy exhausted from studying and stressing out too much. 

Isak's finals were the next day, and he knew his boyfriend hadn't slept much in the last few weeks. Isak would probably bitch about Even not waking him up in the morning, that he had lost a couple of hours of studying, but Even just carefully put his books and notes aside and laid next to Isak.

He started caressing Isak's hair and face, enjoying his soft expression. Isak shifted a little in his sleep, stretching his hand and placing it on Even's chest. Even took his jeans and shirt off carefully, found Isak's phone, and set the alarm clock. He moved closer to Isak, pulling his boyfriend's body to his chest, kissing his hair and forehead, whispering ´I love you´ into his ear. 

Even's shift was starting later than Isak's exam, which meant he didn't have to get up when Isak's alarm went off. He drifted off again, only waking up when Isak kissed his cheek as a goodbye, Even wishing his boyfriend good luck. 

After his finals, Isak immediately texted Even to let him know he passed, to which Even replied that he is not surprised because Isak was his little genius. Isak made his way over to KB to pick Even up, because, at that point, his shift was only for another two hours.

When he arrived, he stood in front of the glass window for a little while, watching Even laugh, his mouth forming a fond smile on its own. However, he soon saw that Oliver was the reason Even was laughing so hard, and his face changed into a frown. 

The thing was, Isak was jealous. He heard a lot about Oliver from Even and how close they had become. He was glad his boyfriend was making new friends, but he saw the way Oliver was looking at Even. His Even.

He was watching them for a little longer when suddenly he felt like someone stabbed him in his heart. Even gave Oliver a drawing, this significant Even thing, that Isak had missed so much in the past weeks. He didn't blame Even, he knew that both of them had been busy and that Even hadn't had time for creating those little notes for Isak, but seeing his boyfriend, giving a drawing to someone other than Isak made something break inside of him. 

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He turned around and started running in the direction of their flat. Their safe place where they could be 100% themselves. When he arrived his face was wet from all the tears, he collapsed onto the bed, crying his heart out. 

He looked at the wall full of Even's drawings, doodles, and love notes. He blamed himself for not paying any attention to Even in the past couple of weeks, for not expressing his feelings, but he was just so stressed out and so in his head. 

Even looked at his phone, no new text, no missed calls. He was kind of expecting Isak to come to KB after his finals, but he was probably exhausted, so he went right home to sleep. He was on the tram, and the next stop was his. 

He was buzzing with excitement, couldn't wait to see Isak again, hug him again, kiss him properly again, and to have sex with him. But most importantly, talk to his boyfriend again. He knew their communication had been shit lately, but they were just so occupied. He couldn't wait to see Isak laugh again. 

He opened the door to their flat quietly, in case Isak was asleep. As soon as he opened them, he sensed something was wrong. The lights were on, and thanks to him being so quiet, he could hear Isak sniffing. 

When he rounded the corner, he saw Isak crying on their bed. His face was in his hands, his whole body was shaking from how much he was crying. Even immediately run to sit next to Isak and pulled him into a hug. 

However, Isak didn't return the hug, his arms were lifelessly lying on his thighs. After a couple of seconds, Isak released himself from the hug and got up to go to the kitchen, away from Even. Even followed Isak to their small kitchen, where dirty cups and plates were scattered all over, due to the lack of time to clean them.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Even worried.

"Is it your finals? You said it went well." tried Even again after not receiving a response to his first question.

"No, it's not the finals," sniffed Isak bringing a hand to his face to wipe some of the tears.

"Then what is it, baby?" asked Even, moving closer to his baby boy.

As soon as Isak saw Even moving closer, he leaned away from him. Even's heart broke a little, his boyfriend was moving away from him, his face full of tears, his eyes bloody from all of the crying. 

Some time had passed until Isak spoke again, the silence killing Even.

"Do you still love me?" asked Isak, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Of course I do, Isak. I love you so much." Even stressed without any hesitation.

"Then tell me," Isak's eyes turning black and angry, "Is there something between you and Oliver?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Even's eyes widening as he spoke.

"I saw you, Even. I saw you guys flirting, and I saw the way he looks at you," screamed Isak. 

"Isak, what the fuck? He is just my friend, you know that." Even had no idea Isak was jealous of Oliver.

When Even was leaving KB, he had imagined lying in bed with Isak, celebrating their finals, talking. What he hadn't imagined was broken Isak accusing him of cheating.

"Then why did you give him a drawing today?" Isak was crying again, "I thought those were our thing, but I should have known better when I haven't gotten one in almost a month," Isak was pretty much sobbing right now.

"What drawing? What are you talking about, Isak," Even was becoming frustrated, he had no clue what was happening. 

"After the finals, I went to pick you up at KB and I saw you giving Oliver a drawing."

Even was so confused, but then he remembered, "Oh baby, that drawing was not supposed to be for him, " Even left the kitchen, going somewhere in the direction of the hall, returning with small papers in his hands.

"They were supposed to be for you, love. They are not finished yet, but here, have a look." Even handed the papers to Isak, who stretched his shaky hand to take them from him.

"I know I haven't drawn for you in a long time, but you know how busy I was. I started drawing this after the finals, and I had a few versions of it. I just wanted to hear someone else's opinion on it, that's why I gave it to Oliver, so he could tell me his thoughts on it." said Even in a soft voice as Isak was looking through the drawings.

The drawings were of the boyfriends, in their flat in Norway, and then of them somewhere on a beach. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I bought us plane tickets to Barcelona for the summer," said Even coming closer to Isak again.

Isak stayed where he was this time, looking at Even, hope in his eyes.

"We both worked so hard. I know I was neglecting you, and I know how much you missed my drawings. I am aware of how much you love them. That's why I wanted to do it like this. I wanted to surprise you because you deserve the world." Even's palm was on Isak's cheek now, wiping some of the tears away.

"I would never cheat on you baby, I love you so much. I am sorry if I had made it seem like I flirted with Oliver. Because I didn't. He is just my friend, and you are the only person I flirt with." Isak's hand was covering Even's now.

"Even...I don't know what to say. I am so sorry for screaming at you. For accusing you and for destroying the surprise. I know you love me, I guess that when I saw you laughing with him, my sleep-deprived and overworked brain just betrayed me. I am sorry."

"I get that baby. You worked so hard. We will have dinner together now because you haven't eaten anything yet. Then, we will lay in our bed, cuddle and just talk, what do you say?" Even was caressing Isak's hair and scalp.

Isak nodded, looking up at him under his eyelashes, his eyes full of apologies and love. 

True to Even's word, they ate dinner together and went to bed. They were hugging each other, looking into each other's eyes, hands caressing, roaming, feeling. They talked about everything. They addressed the neglect, the lack of communication, and Oliver. 

They talked about their Barcelona trip, Isak looking at the drawings again. Even promised to finish them tomorrow. They laughed hard, their eyes never leaving each other, their hands never stopping to roam. 

"I love you so much, Evi."

"I love you too, baby."

The kisses were slow and soft. It was tongues exploring, tasting the universe in each other's mouths. They made love later that night. The need to feel each other, to be close to each other was stronger than them. Not that they were trying to fight it. 

As Isak was falling asleep on his boyfriend's chest, hearing his heartbeat, he realized that nothing was worth loosing Even. Not even his dream career.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always <3


End file.
